


Long Time, No See

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other, Surprise Kissing, You can probably guess how this goes already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Siegbert cleared his throat. “It’s regarding Prince Shiro; As you’re no doubt aware, their diplomatic envoy is arriving tomorrow, and it shall be our first meeting in several months. Therefore, I thought it fit to make my first words something memorable, to commemorate the occasion.”“I read ya loud and clear,” Soleil grinned, an expression Siegbert had learned usually preceded some sort of mischief. It wasn’t like he had anyone else to blame this time, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichimeansone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ichimeansone).



Going to her had long been his last resort, but having wracked his brain and exhausted all other possible options, Siegbert decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. He drew a breath, hoping to gain that extra bit of courage before knocking on her door.

“Come in!” came the call from the other side, and Siegbert let himself in, finding the mercenary laying on the bed in a seductive manner. “Wait, you’re not-!” she stammered, scrambling into a casual sitting position. Siegbert turned away, mortified with embarrassment until she spoke again. “Sorry about that! What’s up, milord?”

“Pardon my interruption,” Siegbert began, a blush already rising on his cheeks. “But would you mind if I were to ask you for some advice? On romancing someone, in particular?”

“Ooh, what’s this? The high prince seeks the aid of humble lady Soleil in matters of amours?” the mercenary giggled, an unmistakable spark in her eye at the suggestion. “Who is this lucky gal you’re hoping to woo, young ‘Bert?”

Siegbert had long moved beyond wincing at her choice of nickname. “Actually, I’m afraid it isn’t a ‘gal’ at all-“

“Ah, how fortunate for you! I wouldn’t have given my best secrets to any competitors,” Soleil winked.

“Er, yes,” Siegbert cleared his throat. “In any case; it’s regarding Prince Shiro of Hoshido. As you’re no doubt aware, their diplomatic envoy is arriving tomorrow, and it shall be our first meeting in several months. Therefore, I thought it fit to make my first words something memorable, to commemorate the occasion.”

Siegbert was nervous, despite himself. The select few who knew of his relationship with Shiro had shown nothing but support and love to them, and Soleil, who’d been his retainer (and best friend) for as long as he could remember, was no different. Yet he still found his guts tie themselves into knots whenever he spoke of Shiro, or even thought of the Hoshidan he’d fallen for.

“I read ya loud and clear,” Soleil grinned, an expression Siegbert had learned usually preceded some sort of mischief. It wasn’t like he had anyone else to blame this time, though.

“First thing’s first: pickup lines. Anyone ever tell you they don’t work?” she began.

Siegbert raised an eyebrow. “Yes, on many occasions. In fact, I believe I’ve even seen you attempt them with Ophelia, and-”

“Well, forget that, because they _do_ work! Knock his socks off with a smooth line, and he’ll be like jelly in your hands!”

“I’m not sure Shiro wears socks,” Siegbert noted. “Regardless, what sort of line would you suggest I use?”

“Hmm…” Soleil put a finger to her chin in thought for a moment. “Oh! How about a classic? **_Ahem_** _!_ ” Siegbert took a step back as Soleil brandished her cheesiest wink. “ _Hey, baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven_?”

“R-right. Thank you for the suggestion,” Siegbert managed a sheepish smile, eyeing the door to ensure his exit route was clear. “I shall let you know how it goes.”

“Thank _you_! You came to the right person,” Soleil called after Siegbert as he made his escape. “And I’ll be sure to tell Nina her hunch about the two of you was right!” she added, but the prince was already out of earshot.

~

Siegbert swallowed, willing himself not to get sick from nerves. The trotting of hooves among the cobblestone-lined path to the castle gates told him the Hoshidans were close, and he’d purposely chosen a spot just past the entrance; he’d be able to surprise Shiro, rather than standing in the open, waving awkwardly until he was within earshot.

The gates creaked open, and the procession came through. Siegbert spotted Shiro first, marching tall and proud, spear in hand. He cleared his throat, approaching his long-unseen companion from the side to evade detection until the last possible moment.

“Hey, has anyone seen Siegbert?” Shiro called to his father at the front of the line. The Nohrian in question cleared his throat.

“Warmest of welcomes to you and your family, Prince Shiro,” he smiled, extending a gloved hand. Shiro’s eyes lit up in excitement as his head whipped around. “Say, ha-“

“SIEGBERT!” the Hoshidan prince exclaimed, rushing in to ensnare his beloved in a constricting embrace. “There you are, babe! I’ve been counting down the days till I saw your dorky face again!” he beamed, affectionately grinding his knuckles into Siegbert’s scalp.

“S-say, have you fallen from heaven recently?” Siegbert managed to sputter, despite feeling as if his lungs would collapse within moments. “Because you look like you’ve been hurt, and- wait!”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow as he lowered his boyfriend back to Earth. “What was that? Am I hurt?” he laughed at the idea, clapping a broad hand across Siegbert’s back, almost knocking him down. “Only thing that’s hurt me was not seeing you for so long!”

“No, I meant I was- um, never mind,” Siegbert cringed. “I’ve missed you, too, Shiro.” If for nothing else, he was grateful for the small mercy of Shiro not having noticed his failed attempt at flirting. “Would you excuse me for a moment?”

“Huh? Sure, Sieg,” Shiro’s face scrunched up in confusion. “We still need to unpack our horses and all that, anyway. But I’ll see you at dinner, right?”

“Y-yes, of course,” Siegbert grimaced as he rushed off to Soleil once more.

~

“I’m afraid I’ve ruined everything…” Siegbert muttered, having made good on his promise to tell Soleil how her advice had worked.

“Pfft, please,” she scoffed. “So you flubbed the line! Big deal! That’s nothing compared to some of the goofs I’ve had. Like the time I walked in on-“ one looked at her liege’s ashen face brought her back on track. “Uh, like I was saying, don’t worry about it! Now we just move on to plan B!”

“And what would this ‘plan B’… be?” he couldn’t help but chuckle softly at his own pun.

“Surprise kisses!” Soleil declared.

Siegbert couldn’t stop a groan from escaping his lips. “Soleil, with all due respect, I’m... not sure that’s the wisest course of action with Shiro,” he winced. “With his reflexes, I’d likely receive an elbow to the face rather than any sort of kisses.”

“All the better! He’ll have no choice but to kiss the boo-boos to make it better!” Soleil cooed. “It’s a win-win!”

“If you say so…” Siegbert didn’t sound particularly convinced.

“I do say so! You came to me for advice for a reason, right? So take it!” Soleil laughed, leaving Siegbert with a playful punch on the shoulder. “In fact, I’m gonna call in help from the expert on surprises and kissing…”

Siegbert wondered if he’d still be alive to woo Shiro by the time this was all over.

~

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” Nina seemed to be more focused on questioning Siegbert than the mission at hand as she wiped a bit of drool away with the back of her sleeve.

“Ah, I believe… a year or so?” Siegbert had done his best to remain cordial in spite of Nina’s prying; he supposed it was only natural, given her father’s skill in interrogation.

“And have you two, uh-“ Siegbert didn’t need to look to guess the sort of gesture Nina was making with her fingers.

“Is hiding behind bushes waiting for people to walk by like this typically a successful tactic?” Siegbert inquired, eager to change the subject. “With all due respect, this seems like a rather… theatric approach.”

“Hey, clichés exist for a reason,” Nina shrugged, turning her attention back to the path. She’d suggested this particular spot due to its isolation, having scouted it out beforehand. One carefully spread rumor of wild game spotted in the vicinity later, and here they were, laying in wait for Shiro to come by. Siegbert had wished she’d chosen a lure that wouldn’t have Shiro come armed and on the hunt, but Nina had only replied she did her best on such short notice.

“Alright, quiet, I hear someone coming,” she whispered, and Siegbert nodded in acknowledgement. Sure enough, he recognized the crunch of boots and calls of ‘ _here, little rabbit, promise I’m not gonna spear ya!’_ as a combination unique to Shiro, and crouched lower to avoid detection.

It felt like ages had passed as they waited for Shiro to creep by, until Siegbert was sure he was far enough away that he could sneak up on him. He slipped out of the bushes as quietly as he could, and started after Shiro. He was only about a dozen paces away, a number that grew smaller with every second. He was nearly within kissing distance-.

“Ah, Siegbert! There you are!”

Several things happened in the next moment; Shiro whipped around by instinct, spear at the ready. He narrowly missed catching it on Siegbert’s face, as the Nohrian had jumped and landed face-first in the dirt road from surprise. Xander cocked an eyebrow at his son’s odd behavior, and Nina dashed off with a groan and a roll of the eyes.

“Yes, father?” Siegbert squeaked, dusting himself off as his cheeks lit up in flushed crimson.

“Ah, glad to see you’re here as well,” Xander managed after a pause. “I was just about to send for you to inform you about the hunt Prince Shiro had invited me on. Would you care to join us?”

“O-of course, father,” Siegbert squeezed his eyes shut as Shiro let out a hearty laugh, wishing that spear had caught him after all.

~

“If I may be completely honest with you, I’m not sure why I keep seeking out your help,” Siegbert grumbled wearily, seating himself on the edge of Soleil’s bed. “So far, all of my attempts at courting Shiro have been rebuked, and in rather embarrassing fashion to myself.”

“Hey, I can only do so much,” the mercenary shrugged as she turned the page in her book, legs propped against the wall in a position Siegbert couldn’t imagine being comfortable. “Did you want another idea, or did you just come here to whine?”

Siegbert hummed to himself; they’d long since passed the point of formalities in their friendship (or at least, Soleil had), but she did have a point. “I suppose I’ll give it one more shot.”

“That’s the spirit!” Soleil pumped a fist in the air triumphantly, not taking her eyes off her book. “Hmm… why don’t you try what the girl in this book is doing?”

“Taking advice from a literal romance novel? Soleil, are you-“

“You haven’t even heard what it was yet!” she threw the book down, crossing her arms with an exaggerated huff.

“Alright, I suppose I haven’t. What’s the idea?” Siegbert winced pre-emptively.

“Stargazing! Take him out at night, go look at the sky, try to spot constellations, stuff like that.”

Siegbert thought for a moment. “That… actually sounds somewhat reasonable. At least, I can’t see any way it could go spectacularly wrong,” he allowed himself a small smile. “I think I’ll attempt it, after all.”

“Attaboy!” Soleil cheered, throwing her arms into the air triumphantly. At her current angle, this ended with her fist connecting with Siegbert’s thigh in a rather painful fashion. “Good luck, Sieg!” she wished him as he hobbled outside.

~

It was after dinner, as the conversations turned quieter and the servants began taking away the plates in preparation for tea, that Siegbert made his suggestion to Shiro. Eager for an opportunity to stretch his legs (as well as spend time with his boyfriend away from the boring formalities inside), Shiro had practically leapt out of his chair and followed the Nohrian outside, a small basket of sweets in hand.

Their trek through the mostly empty castle grounds was quiet and uneventful; most everyone was either inside at the banquet, or preparing for bed. Only the chirping of crickets, and a distant howl (from what Siegbert guessed was Velouria) broke the silence as they trudged along to a vista point.

In truth, there wasn’t much to see; the skies over Nohr were pitch black, with nary a star in sight to gaze upon. Still, from the ledge Siegbert had chosen, the palace illuminated in flickering light by the torches inside was a formidable sight, and the chill air was refreshing as the princes settled on the blanket he'd brought.

“I apologize for earlier today,” Siegbert mumbled between bites of a pastry.

“Huh?” Shiro spoke between whole pastries he shoved into his mouth. “What for?”

“For my… unfortunate choice of first words, and then the whole business at the hunting grounds,” Siegbert grimaced, unable to face the Hoshidan. “I was hoping to make our first meeting in months a memorable one, but I’m afraid it’ll be so for the wrong reasons-“

Shiro's sudden laugh startled Siegbert, causing him to nearly choke. “Is _that_ why you've been so gloomy, Sieg?” Shiro grinned. “Man, you had me worried. I thought something actually _bad h_ ad happened.”

“Hasn’t it? I’ve ruined everyth-” Siegbert cocked an eyebrow. In the next moment, he was tackled, back flat against the earth as Shiro pinned him down with his strong arms.

“Sieg, you’re adorable,” he beamed. “I’m not mad at you or anything. Honestly? It’s kinda cute how hard you’re trying."

Siegbert felt a measure of relief at that as Shiro leaned down, planting a sugary kiss on his cheek. “Every time you get tongue-tied, or trip up talking to me, all I can think about is how lucky I am to have a boyfriend who’s willing to go so far for me, and keep getting back up even after he fails. And that just makes me love you even more.” Shiro declared, without a trace of sarcasm or anything but earnestness in his voice.

Siegbert smiled. “So, I suppose… in a way, my attempts to woo you were successful?”

“Oh, you bet they were,” Shiro grinned. “Now, what say you we finish this nosh and get back to your bedroom so I can show you just how successful they were?”

Siegbert had to admit, that idea was the best he’d heard all day.

 


End file.
